


why r we stray kids chanathan???

by MsTT



Series: Stray Kids Social Media AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTT/pseuds/MsTT
Summary: Stray Kids are in a Chatroom and everything is a mess.Chan is a tired fatherWoojin needs to stop adopting new kidsMinho just wants to stop getting roastedChangbin is pinning hard on two peopleHyunjin needs to stop flirtingJisung should get some sleepFelix is the real baby of the groupSeungmin is an angel and a demonAnd Jeongin just gets the great idea to make a group chatThis summary is crap and i haven't posted in two months





	1. Ramen and Dad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't post on a schedule, plus this is my first fic on this chat so... uwu 
> 
> Also names are;  
> Woojin - MamaBear  
> Chan - Chanathan, Kangaroo, CB97  
> Minho - Mango  
> Changbin - ilovedark, SpearB  
> Hyunjin - DanceKing  
> Jisung - Peter, J.One  
> Felix - Freckles, Koala  
> Seungmin - Angel???  
> Jeongin - bABY

**-TwoTripleZero plus the Baby (5) -**

_[2:14am]_

Peter: im bored

is anyone awake??

 

Angel???: i am now 

now please go to sleep

its very late and you should be asleep

bye 

 

Peter: waaittttt

come back!!

˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

  

Freckles: im awake

hello sungie!

(≧∇≦)/

 

Peter: yay!

hi lixie!

(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

Freckles: do u want to get some ramen???

im done cramming for that history test

 

Peter: yess!!

aww i forgot we had that test tmr

but i want ramen

 

Freckles: meet me at the corner store 

ill bring my flash cards!!

  

Peter: yayy!!! 

thanks lix

  

DanceKing: can i come too

i want food as well 

 

Freckles: y r u up? 

 

DanceKing: studying the history test too

oH ILL BRING MY FLASH CARDS

 

Peter: study party!

without minnie n innie tho 

˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

Angel???: im coming too!! 

 

Freckles: i thought u went to sleep? 

 

Angel???: no i didnt

i just didn't want a spam of messages for innie

he needs his sleep

 

Freckles: aww

r u coming??

 

Angel???: yes

 

Freckles: yay

（*＾ワ＾*）

 lets go!

  

 

**-TwoTripleZero plus the Baby (5) -**

_[3:46am]_

 

Peter: found minnie n jinnie

where are you lixie?

 

Freckles: im almost there

 

DanceKing: im waving

can you see me?

 

Freckles: (・ω・)b

 

 

**-TwoTripleZero plus the Baby (5) -**

_[7:15am]_

 

bABY: aww

y did u guys get ramen without me

 

DanceKing: u need sleep

bABY: and ramen too

now im sad

 

Angel???: dont be sad innie

lets get food after school

 

bABY: yes!

ramen! 

 

DanceKing: yay!

 

Peter: +｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ

 

Freckles: ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

 

 

**-School Shall Kill Me (4) -**

_[3:56pm]_  

MamaBear: I want ramen

Chanathan: same

ill come with you afterschool today

 

ilovedark: (whipped)

me too

Mango: me three

if u pay for me

 

ilovedark: guess minho isn't coming

 

Mango: rude

fine

ill bring my own money

me a broke student

 

Chanathan: arent we all

 

MamaBear: Usually I'll tell you to be positive

But mood

 

ilovedark: *gasp*

 

MamaBear: :)

 

ilovedark: its the face! 

MamaBear: :)

ilovedark: fine ill be nice

ish

 

**-School Shall Kill Me (4)-**

_[4:07pm]_

Chanathan: where r u guys?

Mango: me and binnie are going to our lockers

MamaBear: Binnie and i*

I have to ask a teacher a question

Be there in five or ten

ilovedark: same

Chanathan: aww

ill have to wait

Mango: update us

Chanathan: i am here

ilovedark: boring!!

Chanathan: i see my cousin and his friends

sungie and innie is there too

im going to dad joke them

MamaBear: Chan no!

ilovedark: Chan yes!!

**-School Shall Kill Me (4)-**

_[4:15pm]_

MamaBear: Chan is dumb

ilovedark: obviously

Chanathan: :( 

Mango: what did he do?

MamaBear: Dad jokes

Poor Lixie and Sungie got red 

Innie just laughed at them

Chanathan: i though he was laughing at my jokes tho

MamaBear: Nope

Do you know what he did?

ilovedark: what?

MamaBear: He kept calling Lixie 'hungry'

Because Lix said 'I am hungry'

'Hungry, are you still hungry??'

Mango: chan why

MamaBear: Sungie told Chan to stop embarrassing him

Chan said 'my name is Chan, not stop embarrassing me'

ilovedark: chan...

Mango: whos sungie btw??

ilovedark: J.One

the squirrel rapper 

Mango: ah okay

lixie is chan's cousin right??

Chanathan: yup

i love him to death

he loves me back too

im his role model

Mango: not anymore it seems 

**-aussie aussie aussie (2)-**

_[4:30pm]_

 

Koala: chan i hate u

Kangaroo: u mean Chan Hyung* right

Koala: no i dont 

u dont even get a big C

Kangaroo: whyyy

Koala: my friend know u as the really cool cousin who is in a rap group

(except innie and sungie)

and ur now the dad joke cousin

Kangaroo: aww sorry lixie

Koala: i revoked your lixie rights

Kangaroo: nooooo

im really sorry

but i know both jisungie and innie never thought i was cool 

 

Koala: but they did 

at least a bit tho

Kangaroo: aw 

would u forgive me if i put u in a song

Koala: really??

a 3racha song?

Kangaroo: sure!!

Koala: but ill feel bad if i randomly join in 

since i wasn't there from the beginning

plus i dont think spearb would like that 

Kangaroo: how about u just say a word or two?

Koala: can i say 'yeah boi??'

Kangaroo: how about just 'yeah!!' 

Koala: yay

**-HOT DAMN (3)-**

_[4:56pm]_

CB97: so guys... 

i may have promised lixie a chance to be in a song??

SpearB: chan... 

CB97: just a small adlib every now and then

J.One: i bet he asked to say 'yeah boii'

CB97: yes he did...

SpearB: wtf

J.One: is this for embarrassing him earlier??

CB97: yess...

J.One: i want u to buy me five cups of ramen

since you made me sad too

CB97: okay


	2. Beauty and a Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maknaes talk about Chan and Woojin and Felix joins a dance team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are;  
> Woojin - MamaBear  
> Chan - Chanathan,  
> Minho - Mango, Minhoe  
> Changbin - ilovedark,  
> Hyunjin - DanceKing, LIPS  
> Jisung - Peter,  
> Felix - Freckles, TheSun, theRealBaby™  
> Seungmin - Angel???  
> Jeongin - bABY
> 
> From Other Groups  
> Soonyoung/Hoshi - HoshHosh  
> Chan/Dino - RawrXD  
> Changmin/Q - Q-tie  
> Jeno - NoJam  
> Jisung - PwarkJisung

**-TwoTripleZero plus the Baby (5)-**

_[8:43pm]_

 

DanceKing: are we going to ignore what happened earlier??

 

Freckles: ignoring it

 

Peter: ignored

 

bABY: ignore

 

Angel???: no we arent

 

Freckles: noooooo

(ᗒᗩᗕ)

 

DanceKing: so was that chan??

 

Peter: yes

i feel embarrassed to call him my hyung

 

DanceKing: who was the person that came and grabbed him later?

 

Angel???: my brother

 

bABY: woojin hyung

 

DanceKing: so am i the only one who didn't know both of them??

 

Freckles: yes?

 

Peter: maybe?

 

bABY: probably?

 

Angel???: no

this is the first time ive met chan

how do the rest of you guys know them?

 

Freckles: chan is my cousin, woojin is my mom

 

Peter: chan's crush and 3racha leader

 

bABY: my mom knows their mom

my mom knows everyone's mom

and i know everyone

 

Angel???: innie is somewhat terrifying now

woojin is my brother obviously 

 

DanceKing: aww i have yet to meet both of them

 

Freckles: issa okay

we know you are busy with dance

 

DanceKing: ty lix

is woojin's crush chan

 

Angel???: yes

they are pinning hard

 

Peter: they should date

 

Freckles: yess!

 

bABY: chan is always asking me

'why is he being so cute?'

 

Angel???: woojinnie too!

 

Peter: correction

they need to date

 

DanceKing: wait is your brother Kim Woojin??

 

Angel???: yes

u r slow today jinnie

 

DanceKing: very very tired

plus mr kim gave us a new project

 

Peter: i dont want to do that project

does woojinnie still live at home?

 

Angel???: yes

he has always been out of the house for uni

if hes at home he is in his room

and no one is allowed into woojin's room

 

Freckles: oops???

i snoop sometimes??

(o〃∇〃o)

 

Angel???: dont tell him that

you may die

 

Freckles: he loves me too much

im his favourite

(❁´◡`❁)

 

Angel???: bc u r the real baby

 

_[Angel??? has renamed 'Freckles' to 'theRealBaby™']_

 

theRealBaby™:i dont like this name

o(╥﹏╥)

 

Peter: it fits you tho

you are very cute too

(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

theRealBaby™: (〃 ω 〃)

 

bABY: also why did you ask jinnie

 

DanceKing: ?

 

bABY: about woojins real name

 

DanceKing: his name was familar

i remember his name

bc minho on the dance team keeps complaining about him

 

bABY: and we all know how much minho hyungie likes to complain

 

theRealBaby™: no?

 

Peter: no?

 

bABY: no?

 

theRealBaby™: i dont think the three of us meet him

 

DanceKing: really??

ohh!

that reminds me about something

 

Peter: what??

 

DanceKing: Changmin twisted his ankle and cant dance for the showcase

we need someone to replace him

i was hoping a certain 'theRealBaby™' would help out

 

Peter: lix!

 

bABY: felix!

 

Angel???: our freckle baby!

 

theRealBaby™: Σ(゜゜)

r u sure??

im not that good at dancing

 

DanceKing: yes u r!!

i was really surprised when i first saw u

 

Angel???: u can do it!

don't be shy!

 

bABY: go hyungie! 

at least try it?

 

Peter: lix u r an amazing dancer!!

if anyone can do it

its u!!(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

theRealBaby™: hmmm

(─‿‿─)

 

Peter: please

 

theRealBaby™: ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

...okay ill do it!

 

DanceKing: yay!!!

ill add you to the chat!

 

Peter: good luck lixie!!

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 

theRealBaby™: ty!!!!

˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

 

**-DancingGods (7)-**

_[9:43]_

 

LIPS: i got us a new dancer!!!

 

Q-tie: yay!!!

is he any good?

 

LIPS: yup

ill bring him to practice on monday

 

Q-tie: i feel bad since we have to find someone to replace me

˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

NoJam: don't worry min

it will be great

 

PwarkJisung: jin

we need da info on the kid

name? age? what does he look like?

 

LIPS: Lee Felix

2000 liner so hes older than you brat

looks like a very very cute koala

 

Minhoe: oh?

another lee for the lee squad?

 

Q-tie: there are four lees now

i just want another ji

o(╥﹏╥)

 

LIPS: ill add him to the chat

 

**_[LIPS has added LeeFelix00 to the chat}_ **

**_[LIPS has renamed 'LeeFelix00' to 'TheSun']_ **

 

TheSun: hi!!

im lee felix and am 18!

(≧∇≦)/

 

Q-tie: hi!!

\\(≧∇≦)

 

LIPS: introduce yourselves!!

 

 

TheSun: ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

 

Q-tie: Ji Changmin!!!

im 20 and twisted my ankle

（┬┬＿┬┬）

ill help teach you my part!!

o(≧∇≦o)

 

NoJam: Lee Jeno, also 18 too

 

PwarkJisung: Park Jisung, 2002 liner

 

Minhoe: Lee Minho

n im 20

 

NoJam: there are two more

but they r on a date

 

 

Q-tie: HoshHosh is kwon soonyoung

n RawrXD is dino/lee chan

soonie is 21 chan is 20

 

TheSun: hello everyone!!!

(/ω＼)

 

Minhoe: pictures!!!

i want to know what you look like 

 

The Sun: here i am!!

now send yours!

 

Q-tie:

 

NoJam:

 

PwarkJisung:

 

Minhoe:

 

Hyunjin:

 

Q-tie: and here is soonyoung and chan

 

TheSun: nice to meet you all!

what songs are we dancing to?

 

Minhoe: there are 2

 

PwarkJisung: one is beauty and a beat

jeno and i helped choreograph that

 

Q-tie: the other is an original by soon's friend

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 

HoshHosh: we r back!!!!

 

RawrXD: hello new person!!!

 

HoshHosh: im soonyoung and am 21

 

RawrXD: lee chan, 20

and our friend jihoon made the song!

 

TheSun: nice to met u two!

practice is on mon and fri right??

 

LIPS: yup

 

TheSun: lets do it

✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

 

Minhoe: y are u so cute felix

 

TheSun:(*´∀`*)

 

 

**-School Shall Kill Me (4) -**

_[10:16pm]_

 

Mango: i have met ur cousin chan

why is he soo cute??

 

Chanathan: he is too cute for the world

 

MamaBear: he is my favourite child

before innie and minnie

 

Chanathan: meet him irl??

 

Mango: no

he joined my dancing group

since q cant dance for the showcase

 

ilovedark: has everyone met him now?

 

Mango: not yet

ill see him on mon

 

 

**-JiLix (2)-**

_[11:54pm]_

 

Sungie: psst

r u awake

 

Lixie: am now

cant sleep?

 

Sungie: yeah

didnt want to bother the others

since jinnie was extra tired

 

Lixie: u ok?

 

Sungie: yeah

just can't sleep again 

 

Lixie: do u want to get some ice cream??

 

Sungie: yes please!!

love u!

 

Lixie: love u too!

（˶′◡‵˶）

 


End file.
